


I Won't Say It, But You Make Me Feel Safer

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sharing a Bed, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Momota says his room's haunted. He goes to his assistant for help.





	I Won't Say It, But You Make Me Feel Safer

_~~~~Ding-dong!_

Saihara looks to his door, eyes half-lidded and lined with sleepiness. He knows that answering the door at this hour is a bad idea - as much as he wishes to deny it, it's a perfect opportunity for someone to kill him under the radar, especially due to his lack of physical strength.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong ding-dong ding-dong!_

He lets out a sigh, his back slouching as he goes from lying to sitting. There's only one person in the building he knows to pound the doorbell like that - Momota. He definitely could overpower him, but he doubts he'd want to. He probably just wants to let him know about training or something of that nature.

He palms the door, opening it quietly. He has to stifle a yawn as he does.

"Sh-Shuuichi..."

The way he says his name, stutter and all, catches him off guard. He blinks, eyes widening at the sight of his friend - usually straight and tall, now bent and shaking. His face lacks its usual color, pale, distressed. His brows furrow.

"D-Do ya mind if I sleep here tonight...? I think my room's haunted... You're the only guy I can ask, so..."

"Oh," Saihara replies, his body relaxing. He offers the other a tired smile. "Sure."

"Alright, cool. I was afraid you were gonna reject me there..." Momota admits, walking into the room. Reflexively, he breaks into a stretch - pulling his left elbow over his head with his right hand, and then switching.

"Do you want me to sleep in your room, then?" Saihara offers, giving Momota a look from the corner of his eye. He blinks forcefully, as if to keep himself awake for another moment.

"Oh, no way dude," Momota answers. "That place is suuuper freaky. I don't want you goin' in there... Gives me the heebie-jeebies..."

A look of bashfulness crosses Saihara's face, a hand to his chin. "So, should I sleep on the floor?"

"No way!" Momota retorts, making a fist, energized. "That's bad for your back, you'd turn into a log!"

Saihara can't help but giggle at that. He's pretty dormant regardless, but he doesn't want to become a log, as he'd put it. "So... you'll sleep on the floor? I have a few spare blankets you could lay on..."

"Jesus, did you not just hear me? The floor's flat. That bed's big enough for the both of us."

"Y-You want to share the bed?" Saihara exclaims. Blood rises to his cheeks, his body tensing. Does Momota not understand the implications that has? He's only ever slept with his mom, and that was in a queen-sized bed!

"Come on, let me sleep with ya!" Momota pleads. Saihara feels himself tense even more at the way he words his request. He curls into himself.

"U-Um, sure...! I don't mind... Hehe..."

"What'cha so embarrassed for, Shuuichi? Somethin' wrong?" Momota asks, bending slightly in front of him, a clueless look spread across his features.

"Sorry..." the detective apologizes, "I get tense a lot."

"You gotta stop doin' that, y'know?" the astronaut says, patting the other's back. "You ain't done nothing wrong. If you fuck up, then you should apologize."

"Right... right. Thank you, Momota-kun."

"No need for that either. Mind if I use yer bathroom? You can get in bed without me."

"Of course. I'll... see you in a few minutes, then."

The few minutes Saihara has to spend by his lonesome are absolutely petrifying. He's never slept with someone of his own age, and another guy, no less. He knows Momota will keep it clean, but he's his best friend, so it makes things awkward in a whole different way. What if he accidentally spoons him? What if he makes him uncomfortable? What if Momota snores really loud?

The toilet flushes, and he hears Momota's slippers shuffle across the tile. The sink runs for a moment, and he yawns before opening the door. He then makes his was to the light switch, not so much as turning toward it as he gives it a flick. The blue-white light of the night is all that they're left with. Saihara slides into the bed, a tight clutch on the navy comforter. He turns to his side. Momota then lifts it up and climbs in.

Saihara turns away from him, intending not to disturb. Momota does the same, their backs coming next to each other, nearly flesh. Momota relaxes against him, his t-shirt scrunching against Saihara's pajama top. Saihara again feels warm, his face especially. He shrinks, trying to cocoon himself in the blankets in the smallest, most insignificant way possible.

Momota turns to his back, stretching vertically for a moment. He then turns to face the same direction as Saihara, curling up against him. He grabs onto him in a hug, effectively spooning him, craning his neck into the other's.

"M-Momota-kun?" Saihara yelps, embarrassed. Momota's arms wrap around his stomach, his legs trying to entangle themselves in Saihara's.

"What's up?" Momota asks, his breath hot against Saihara's neck. Saihara won't admit it to him, but, he really likes being hugged. He feels safe with Momota's arms around him, like they're shielding him from the outside.

"D-Do you mind if I turn around?"

"Nah, go ahead."

Momota lets him go and he squirms, going to face him. He falls deeper into the bed, nervously resting his head on Momota's chest, feeling his heartbeat against his ear.

"S-Shuuichi..." Momota whines, looking down at him. "That's kinda embarrassing..."

"You spooned me..." Saihara says, his voice sleepy and mildly annoyed. He ties his legs in Momota's, shyly embracing him again.

"Well, aren't you a cuddler?" Momota muses. He rubs his back for the moment, before hugging him back tight, but not so tight that its suffocating. He takes one hand to ruffle his hair. Saihara smiles into his chest.

* * *

He falls to the ground.

His back hits hard against the floor, waking him up instantaneously. He struggles to sit up, rubbing his head.

Momota's made a mess of the bed - the sheets are crumpled and tousled beyond belief. His legs are spread out, and he drools just a little, snoring lightly.

With a sigh, he climbs back into the bed, turning to Momota again. He puts him in his grasp, again putting his head to his chest. His heartbeat, slow and methodic, puts him to sleep in minutes.

Before he falls, however, he thinks he'll say that his room is haunted tomorrow night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the length! I just suddenly wanted to write a "they share the bed" thing - that's what this is called in my notes, lmao


End file.
